


Seduce one

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Jack tells Will to seduce Hannibal. It works too well.





	Seduce one

”You want me to seduce Hannibal?” asked Will Graham.   
“Yes,” said Jack Crawford. “In a manner of speaking.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Win his confidence, find evidence so we can bring the bastard down once and for all.”  
“Get justice for Beverly and Georgia and Abigail,” said Will.  
“Yes. He’ll be intrigued by you, because he has always had a thing for you.”  
“I know that, “ Will said sadly.  
“So you need to use his obsession for our ends.”  
“Should I fuck him too?” Will asked, only half-seriously.  
“Do you think he wants you like that? If so, then go for it,” Jack sighed.  
“The ends justify the means?”  
“Yes. “  
“I suppose they do.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Now you’re asking. No. But catching him will make me better.”  
Will left to try and catch himself a devil, to creep into his bed if need be. 

*

Will arrived at Hannibal’s door, all dolled up with his hair slicked back, in his best suit. “I’d like to resume my therapy,” he said.  
Will smiled, all threat gone from his expression.  
“Come in,” said the doctor in his formal yet very friendly manner.  
“Is Alana with you?” Will asked.  
“Doctor Bloom and I are no longer seeing each other socially.”  
“Oh.”  
“She liked different things than I did.”  
“Very well,” said Will, and felt his heart beat faster.

*  
“Making progress?” Jack asked.  
“Yes,” Will said. “I’ve got his confidence. He thinks I’m on his side.”  
“Does he not know you are playing a game?”  
“Maybe, but he thinks I’ll fall for him if he plays along. “  
“You don’t feel the pull of his hot darkness?”  
“Of course I do. I feel it, but it won’t win. I need to get justice for those loved ones.”  
“You are a good fisherman.”  
“Always. “  
Will smiled knowingly.

*  
“Uncle Jack thinks you are his man,” Hannibal said conversationally. “But I hope you are mine.”  
“I am yours,” Will said and pulled him into a kiss. It felt right to do so.  
“We shall play a complex game,” said Hannibal, lips against his.   
“Yes.”  
“We will trap him, and kill him.”  
“Yes,” Will breathed against Hannibal strong chest, safe in his arms, seemingly comforted against the dark.  
“You are a mongoose,” Hannibal said lovingly into the shell of his ear.  
“Said the snake.”  
“Yes. Am I the serpent that tempted Eve in the garden then?”  
“The devil. Yes, you are.”  
“A devil or your personal one?”  
“Mine. Just as I am yours.”  
Will offered his neck in clear submission, and said: “Take me to bed.”  
Hannibal took him up on that offer, reverently touching him with lips and hands.  
Will licked the essence of their union from his hands, and then he slept soundly.

*  
“I slept with him,” Will said and Jack looked oddly at him.  
“Did you go through his house while he slept?”  
“No. He held me too tightly, like a possessive python, all night.”  
“I’d rather not have learnt that.”  
“You told me to do it.”  
“True. “  
“I shall try to escape his grip next time,” said Will.  
“He who holds devil, let him hold him well,” Jack said.  
Will knew that already.

*  
In bed he forgot he was playing a game, and simply let instinct take over.  
He had never felt better than in Hannibal’s arms. He could have sworn the man was an incubus, come to steal his heart.

*  
“Jack is getting suspicious,” Will said. “We have to act soon.”  
“Did he tell you to sleep with me?” asked Hannibal far too causally.  
“Yes, and I wanted too.”  
“Why don’t we just slip away, quietly. It would be almost polite.”  
“I would if you would.”  
“I would.”

*  
Jack saw the letter and his heart sank.  
“Jack.  
I’m sorry but I can’t go back. We are gone when this reaches you. Tell Alana I’m sorry.  
My neighbor will give her Winston.  
I do regret this, but I had to go with him.  
We are too entangled to separate now. He heals the wounds he made.  
Will.”  
Jack frowned, even as tears filled his eyes.


End file.
